The present invention is directed to haircutting devices, and more particularly to a self-haircutting guide apparatus which allows a person to cut his or her hair uniformly and accurately.
Various haircutting devices are available in the art, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,450; 2,698,018; 3,202,158: 3,972,075; and 5,577,520. These devices, however, suffer from various disadvantages in that they are either directed to cut someone else's hair or are not very effective in cutting a person's own hair. In addition, these devices are not very effective in uniform and precise haircutting and require some additional means to draw the hair out through the device before cutting. This poses a particular problem for those who have curly hair.
Finally, the conventional devices do not allow the flexibility of angled or streak-cutting of hair, such as providing a slanted cut on the side of a person's head extending from the front to rear.
In view of the disadvantages associated with the conventional haircutting devices, there is a need in the industry for a haircutting guide apparatus which allows a person to more uniformly and precisely cut his or her own hair.